The Engineer And The Pilot
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: Lady and the Tramp - Voyager style!


Title:The Engineer And The Pilot  
  
Author: Tha1n´0nlY*Voy_Girl  
  
Pairing Code: P/T  
  
Rating: G Romance/Humor  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount,  
  
Summary: Voyaher version of Lady and the Tramp, wich belongs to somebody else, not me anyway.  
  
Note: Finished at 0100 hours 25/12 2001  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Engineer And The Pilot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered Holodeck 1.  
  
The program for tonught was one called "Lady And The Tramp" and belonged to Tom  
  
Paris personal database.  
  
The cobbled streets were wet after the heavy rain, the two peoples footsteps echoed  
  
through all the alleys in different size, making a lonely song.  
  
  
  
Tom Paris´ got his arm around B´Elanna Torres shoulders, he´s wearing a pair of black  
  
manchester jeans and a white shirt, she´s clad in a short lightpurple vest and a black  
  
skirt which reached just above her knees.  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" She askes.  
  
"Yes, just around this corner."  
  
  
  
They walks into one of those small alleys, high above their heads people had hung out  
  
their wet clothes to dry on long cords.  
  
"Here it is." He says and stops in front of a little restaurant, she wouldn´t have seen it if  
  
he hadn´t stopped just in front of the entrance.  
  
As they walks in she´s stunned by how that small restaurant could look so shabby  
  
outside, and be so cozy inside.  
  
They picks one of all those small tables in the nearly empty restaurant. It´s only another  
  
couple in there, no wait, they stood up and left too.  
  
A pretty large waiter comes up to them. He´s got short black hair, wich he had  
  
watercombed parted in the middle. He also wore black pants, a pink shirt , wooden  
  
shoes that made such sound you would have heard him to Astrometrik if you could  
  
and a 'white' apron with several large brown dots on it.  
  
"May we your order please recieve?" The waiter talks stumbeling english and is hard to  
  
understand.  
  
Tom, who appearantly had been at that restaurant before answers calmly,  
  
"One spaghetti carbonara and lots of fricadelli."  
  
"One?"  
  
"One. I thought about asking Neelix to serve us this in the Mess, but then I changed  
  
my mind. He probably doesn`t want to be a part of my wicked fantasies."  
  
"What kind of a wicked fantasy is this then?"  
  
"This? Can´t you see what I´m trying to recreate here ?"  
  
"Er.. No, I´m sorry but I can´t. "  
  
"It´s obvious."  
  
"Then what is it??"  
  
"Lady and the Tramp."  
  
"Awww. Ain´t that sweet."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"That´s so romantic. Is this a complete recreation of that famous scene?"  
  
"Yes, if I didn´t eat to much sugar during the time I wrote it, it is. Why do you want to  
  
know? Want me to loose when the´re 'trying' to play ´Bella Notte'?"  
  
"No, don´t you dare do that!"  
  
  
  
The waiter somes backwith a large plate with spaghetti and fricadelli. He puts in in  
  
front of them and then leaves again. Oh, those wooden shoes really bugged her! To get  
  
her mind off that cloppering she took one of the two forks and scrutinized it carefully.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It´s curved."  
  
Tom gave her one of his large smiles,  
  
"Be glad you don´t have to eat like a dog."  
  
When they´d eaten for some time, the waiter came out from the kitchen again. This  
  
time he had an even larger man with him, the chef. Now B´Elanna got prove for that  
  
Tom had been there before. The chef looked at him and smiled,  
  
"You have new girlfriend now got I see."  
  
Tom blushed and ogled at B´elanna. She had problems not to laugh.  
  
The chef and the waiter started to sing and play ´Bella Notte´ for the couple who  
  
continued to eat in peace after the chefs commentar.  
  
They sang so out of tune boththe Engineer and the Pilot almost choked on their  
  
fricadellis once ot twice.  
  
Finally the singing birds disappeared and B `Elanna´s patience was running out. She  
  
simply took a piece of spaghetti and putted one end in her own mouth and gave the  
  
other end to Tom.  
  
Exactly in the middle of the spaghetti their lips met. Unlike the lady and the tramp they  
  
didn´t pull away, instead they continued to kiss.  
  
All of a sudden the thinner waiter pops out and begins to play the song again on his  
  
ukulele or what it was he held in his arms like a baby.  
  
One burned fricadelli later and he didn´t need to take his sleeping pills that night.  
  
Eventually the couple left the restaurant and went for a walk. When the´d walked for a  
  
while Tom stopped and hitted with his fist in the air.  
  
"Ah, I didn´t write in any wet cement!"  
  
"And that´s important because---"  
  
"Then we can´t do any paw prints!"  
  
"Since when did you grow paws?"  
  
They both heard how stupid it sounded and burst into laughter, forgot about the wet  
  
cement and eventually continued on their walk.  
  
The walk ended some time later at a bench beside a calm river, under the pale  
  
moonlight.  
  
B´Elanna hummed softly on 'Bella Notte'. Tom threw a stone into the water, looked up  
  
at her and chuckled.  
  
"I think they should have called it 'B´Elanna Notte'."  
  
This time she blushed a little and giggled.  
  
"What does it mean anyway? 'Bella Notte'?."  
  
"I don´t know, and right now I don´t care about it either."  
  
end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*Ohh.. What happens next?^* =) 


End file.
